


home

by triviastar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha | lee minho loves his cats | idk how to tag, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviastar/pseuds/triviastar
Summary: home (n)həʊm❝they were each other's  ℋOME❞





	1. Chapter 1

soulmate marks.

_ soulmate marks. _

_ soulmate marks. _

han jisung had never been fond of the particular idea that the stars aligned, people connected and the fate of people were set by dark black ink. han jisung was thirteen when he first came across a  _ friend  _ who had woke up one day to have his collar bone skin marked with black music notes.

han jisung was the waves crashing against the jagged cliff, the rainbow in the grey cityscape, the accidentally found coffee shop in a cold winter day, favourite christmas gift — he was a free spirit. he hated the idea of being bound to someone, especially in whose choosing he had no hand. on the first morning of his college, a hyper ecstatic lee felix ran through the crowd dodging and weaving among the students and pulled han jisung into a tight hug, for reasons unknown to the latter. too unenthusiastic to question his intentions han jisung let lee felix hug the life out of him in the busy corridor of the college second floor. jisung would describe lee felix as the human embodiment of sun— although he himself was given the said title sometimes, he disagreed. felix's aura radiated absolute warmth and beautiful sweet promises.

“jisung i got my mark” , felix held jisung by his shoulders now, his eyes sparkling with euphoria and voice filled with excitement and a slight fear of unknown.

“and to say you were whining about it just last thursday. remember what i said about giving it time. show me” ,jisung tried to sound more enthusiastic for his friend's sake— but hardly could. afterall how many cups of coffee can be relied on to cope up with sleepless nights.

walking a little distance away, hand in hand with jisung, the young dancer —felix— nervously picks on the hem of his loose white and ocher striped shirt and raises it slightly to reveal his mark. whether jisung liked it or not, he had to admit, lee felix might as well had one of the prettiest soulmate marks han jisung had ever laid eyes upon. nothing extravagant but just a simple moon filled with ink inside which stood out prominently on felix's pale skin and jisung couldn't help but let a little gasp pass his lips.

“its beautiful felix”

“i know right” , felix whispers slowly still fascinated by it himself, “i love it”

knowing felix for years, jisung understood the internal state of confusion and fear going through the younger which was mirrored on his face, and as much as jisung hated being right there at the moment with a throbbing headache, he did not hesitate or wrap his arms around him, gently running his hands through felix's blonde hair.

“watch it felix you're going to end up having a soulmate who would dance all those— what again? those fortnite dance steps with you”

soft laughter broke through the now empty corridor and the two boys detached from each other — not quite, they still held hands. giving lee felix a little smile and another quick hug, han jisung makes his way to the music room, and lee felix to dance.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝you are a wonderful creation. you know more than you think you know, just as you know less than you want to know.❞
> 
> Oscar Wilde,   
> The Picture of Dorian Gray

seo changbin always carried himself perfectly, radiating an aura which demanded attention just by his sole presence. with his signature dark clothes and cold eyes, seo changbin was undoubtedly one of the most intimidating students. he maintained a very close group of  _ friends  _ , never feeling the need to become to attached to anyone.

seo changbin was the dark moonless nights, library corners, cold december wind, long forgotten letters. he was a mystery to so many, some wanting to know him more yet leaving undone. surprisingly, changbin was a complete contrast of han jisung. he liked to believe in the possibility of finding someone who he was destined to be with, to have a comfort, to have a home.

“changbin hyung !” ,and there was hwang hyunjin waving at him from wooden bench, and two other bickering boys — kim seungmin and yang jeongin — who perked up at the mention of the name and dusted dry stray autumn leaves from their hair from when they were rolling on the ground. taking out his earphones, which although was playing no music, seo changbin takes a seat beside hyunjin giving them a soft smile.

  
the start was inevitably awkward when hyunjin walked upto changbin sitting on the exact same wooden bench and said, “i want to be your friend.” it took a short explanation from a shy jeongin and an embarrassed hyunjin and seungmin that hyunjin is just straightforward. took a few months, but eventually seo changbin was seen walking in the corridors with hwang hyunjin, kim seungmin and yang jeongin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated!  
> \+ any criticism is welcomed i wanna improve myself and lemme now how the chapter is :)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Folks were doin' a lot of runnin' that night❞  
> Harper Lee,   
> To Kill a Mockingbird

bang chan was the perfect student every parent wanted their child to be like, the ideal qualities and talents everyone wished they had for themselves. from the juniors to teachers, count everyone— all respected him. maybe some were jealous too, but bang chan was undeniably bang chan. 

bang chan was poetry. he was the old pages of beautiful tales, the fantasies of a midsummer dream— a myth. he was the warm smiles of a assuring friend, the warmth of the bonfire in a cold night. everyone knew the bang chan in the corridors, in advanced classes, in award ceremonies— but no one really knew bang chan. he shared a common interest in soulmates like most. he believed in it and was quite inclined to the possibility, yet did not let that thought govern him. he was his own person and nothing was more important to him that standing on his own as a good human being. but somewhere in him in those sleepless night he imagined how it would be to have someone.

“aren't you coming with us today?” , woojin's soft voice broke through the chilling air, “you remember right?”

chan had not forgot. him woojin and minho planned to go to the talk of the town- the seoul fair. but he wasn't ready to go yet, “i got caught up. give me a few minutes then we can leave.”

“it's okay” , minho said as he worked on putting his hair in place, “we will leave in half an hour.”

chan woojin and minho sat in the school cafeteria, which was empty like it unusually is because of the late hours after all the students were dispersed. chan had stayed back in the library to catch up on his chemistry, and minho dropped came from his dance class picking woojin on the way. they were the oddest of combinations, never a puzzle piece to complete each other but somewhat holding each other up well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated uwu ! +hope you're having a good day


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic ❞
> 
> Oscar Wilde,  
> The picture of Dorian Gray

jisung remembers about the time he was absolutely enchanted by the solar system. he had little glowing star stickers stuck on the light blue ceiling of a six year old's room. the stars dotted the blue ceiling— sky— like the marked dreams of the youth hoping to achieve so much and so unattainable. and between the midst of the glittering hopes that took away his nightmares, was a bright yellow painted sun, capable of outshining the tiny beauties, yet shining along with them trying to blend in the wonders. the moon did not shine less or out either, it felt as if the stars moon and sun agreed to a harmonious rhythm and created a beautiful hue. the sun usually died for the moon and stars to breathe, but here they lived together and never died. mayhaps glowed a little less sometimes, but all together.

the colourful walls of beautiful dreams were now covered a pale blue and grey all over and instead of stars, pieces of stray papers, sticky notes, 3 am scribbles thoughts lined the walls and littered the floor. stacks of books forcefully pushed onto the second rack and pencil shavings shaded the table and a vibrating phone illuminated up in the dark room.

“are you coming to the studio today? you were supposed to be here about an hour ago” ,a low voice sounded as jisung tried to comprehend the words while rubbing his fingers over his sleepy eyes.

“oh” ,jisung cleared his dry throat, “no hyung. i think i have a fever.”

“fever ? did you take medicines ? how bad is it?”, another concerning voice sounded through the speaker.

jisung took a few seconds to answer. the words floated through his mind but he felt as if he was underwater. everything sounded too distant and too blurred.

“hannie ?”

a soft hmm left his lips. he knew he had a fever, a bad one. last night after coming back from the studio, things at home did not stand well. jisung tried to avoid the chaos retreating to his room, but then everything had happened too soon too fast. it was all flashes and blurs and in a few minutes jisung found himself at the bench in the local children's park under the tears of the sky which hid the tears of the boy.

  
“nothing much don't worry hyung.” ,the wet soaked clothes that had clinged to his small frame and the cold night wind certainly showed it's effect gravely and jisung could barely get up without holding onto something.

hurried shuffling sounded from the other side, “we're coming over okay”

jisung was wide awake. he could not risk them coming and seeing him in his current state. last night had been a huge blow. jisung's father had returned home late at night, and when questioned about his whereabouts he had lashed out at jisung's mother. obviously the poison flowing through his blood and mind did not let him take any rational actions, the alcohol ruling over his words and actions, but jisung decided he would never be able to forget the moment when his father had raised his hand at her. the sheer shock on his mother's face, jisung running forward to push away his father and getting hit and shouted at how worthless his dream to pursue music was and how disgraceful of a son he has always been, his mother screaming at the top of her voice to stop him— it had all been a wreck. struggling to breathe through his tears he had run out of the house into the rain into the darkness.

  
the blue horizon of the winter morning light had come out when jisung wrapped his arms around his cold wet frame and walked slowly towards his house. it had been home once upon a time, but it was just his house now. a house. softly opening the door with shaking hands, and looking around, he saw the overturned small table, broken glass vase and admist it all, was his mother sitting against the sofa with a blank face. she had too run out of tears, and her face held nothing but a tiny sense of relief when jisung sat beside her and hugged her with any strength he had remaining.

“he left.” ,that was all jisung heard, that was all jisung needed to know to understand that things would never be the same as it was. for good or the bad, only time would tell.

then since the morning jisung was unable to leave the bed. his mother had retreated to her room at jisung's request to be left alone of a while ignorant of the slightest clue of him being sick. the house was a mess just like his own self and he could not let anyone witness this.

“no” ,he said firmly into the speaker.

maybe it was the urgency in his voice, or the desperate plea, or maybe it was the choked out word between his now falling tears, chan and changbin waited no more. they could hear the wrecking sobs through the speaker and the broken heart wanting to reach out for comfort, but jisung would never allow that. he was a closed bud, never willing to unravel it's petals and sorrows to even the ones closest to him.

“please no”

but chan and changbin were his friends and afterall, they had promised to never leave each other alone.

when jisung's mother came out of the room in the evening, she saw chan carrying a bowl of cold water and a wet towel and he looked straight at her while he spotted her. his eyes, portrayed pure concern and worry for the sick boy upstairs, but it also held something negative, maybe a bit of mix of hate and resentment towards jisung's mother who was so busy drowning in her sorrow that she had no knowledge of her sick son in his room.

“chan? what—”

“jisung is sick. a fever.” ,no matter what, chan was still respectful towards his elders, so he bowed and went upstairs without another word, maybe he heard a soft  _ oh  _ ,but he didn't turn back.

balancing the bowl and towel in one hand, he carefully turns the door knob with the other hand and entered the room.

“oh hyung, he's still burning up.” ,changbin had not left the spot next to jisung ever since he came a few hours ago. the memory was still fresh in his mind, when he entered the room and immediately hugged the sobbing boy in a embrace and ran his fingers through his hair in attempts to calm him down, his heart breaking at the sight of such an important person to him going through such a hard time. chan stood shocked at the doorway, and then immediately joined then in the bed. of course, both chan and changbin had noticed the broken glass pieces and the upturned furniture and the reeking smell of alcohol, but none mentioned that. that was not important, han jisung was.

after a session of crying on changbin's shoulders, he had exhausted himself and went to drifted into a deep sleep with a headache and warm body.

“you stay, I'll go bring medicines.”

chan and changbin stayed the night. also the next day, not leaving even after jisung has finally woken up and told them leave. jisung should have felt bad, but he was human, and somewhere within him he felt good that they stayed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback is appreciated uwu ._.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody.❞
> 
> J.D Salinger,  
> The catcher in the Rye

changbin wasn't failing classes, no, not even close, but surely his grades went from A+ to A's and one almost borderlined a B, a grade he had never seen in his paper. crumpling the paper in his hand,he let out a sigh, sitting on the college terrace, as the clouds floated above him, without any worries. 

his psychology teacher had called him separately after class, voicing his concerns about the sudden inconsistency in academics to which changbin could say nothing other than a soft  _ i am sorry i will try better next time. _

it was lunch, but he did not have an appetite. all he could think about was the grades, the sheer disappointment his teacher had shown, the foul secrets among the four walls of his house, jisung's health and—

“hyung!”

changbin turned around. there was han jisung, shirt loosely hanging from his thin frame — he seemed to look more thinner after his fever — , a tired smile on his face. changbin knew, that smile was what people expected jisung to have, and so jisung kept it.

“hyung why aren't you eating?” , jisung took a seat beside changbin, and looked up at the sky as well.

“not hungry.” ,it was a lie. changbin had skipped breakfast in a hurry while he left the dorm and had nothing more than caffeine since morning.

“but i am.” ,jisung whined, “and i don't have money.” , jisung said as if implying something.

“and?”

“treat me!” ,jisung sounded more energetic, excited even. 

“what if i don't want to?” ,but changbin was already getting up, dusting his jeans.

“you won't leave me to starve!” ,and they climbed down the stairs and made their way away from the college cafeteria, where a cheerful lee felix called them to join which they denied.

jisung talked about a flower shop he recently found out, his annoying new seat mate, his maths teacher doing a wrong sum, a free period when he slept as they ate their lunch — basic burgers. and if changbin noticed the wrapped lunch box in jisung's open backpack, or the subtle unwillingness in jisung's way of eating (after the fever two days back jisung admitted not wanting to eat much) changbin didn't mention it, because he realised jisung had never been hungry — he just wanted changbin to eat and worry less.

  
  
  
  
  
it was tuesday when it was raining and chan, who wanted nothing more than to be inside the warm blankets while he caught up with the latest episodes of a kdrama, was making himself a cup of coffee. the continuous pattering sound of the rain against the window washed a slight sense of comfort over chan and he hummed an old song he didn't know the name of as he went to close the curtains. but the little huddled figure outside stopped chan mid action. running and opening the door he went out in the pouring rain, and to the figure.

“changbin?” ,he was crouched beside the slightly broken mailbox of chan's house, face wet with tears and rain, his eyes red. on seeing chan he broke down into another sob as chan silently wrapped his arms around the body and helped him under the shelter of his house.

leaving changbin on the chair chan ran to get a towel and came back to the boy and handed it to him. after about half an hour, the younger had relatively calmed down, sat at the end of the sofa, chan's dry clothes loosely hanging over his small frame and chan held him, running his fingers through his hair.

“binnie . . . what—”

“just the usual. i just felt too overwhelmed this time and—”

it wasn't unknown to chan, how changbin's mother desperately tries to cover for her own brother having an affair with someone other than his own wife, which changbin's father was totally against which had led to a tension between the two adults. it had originally started out with small fights, whispered accusations when his crying aunt would come to their home seeking comfort from changbin's father who had been her childhood friend. eventually it turned into irritations with their own matters ending to full blown fights. usually changbin tried to turn it down, turning up the volume of the music in his headphones, but there's only so much he could bear. sometimes he would led it slide and maybe cry himself to sleep, but other times, like now, he would feel overwhelmed and suffocating in his own house and would want nothing more than to run away. somewhere very far. somewhere away.

“you don't have to talk about it binnie. I'll make tea.” ,that was chan. he never forced, if changbin told him, he would be there to support him, if he didn't, he would still hold him tight that was how they were. chan got up from the sofa, and no sooner did he take out a cup and warm the water, than there was a urgent knock on the door sounding through the rooms.

frowning slightly, chan made his way to the door and opened it—

“jisung?” ,there stood the younger outside his door, fully drenched, hair sticking to his forehead and clothes painfully clinging to his thin frame.

“sungie what—?” ,changbin stood behind chan now.

on seeing changbin the younger let out a audible sigh and his legs gave out as he sat outside the door and mutter a small ,”thank god.”

“sungie come inside”

“thank god”

jisung explained how changbin's father had called him frantically asking if his son was at jisung's house, after that jisung had called both chan and changbin, none of who picked up their phones and then how he ran out and went to their playground and the convenience store and jisung kept rambling until a sob broke in between his words mixing with the rain and tears.

that's how jisung was. his love wasn't quiet, not always, he goes out of his way to make sure they're doing good, but that's his own way. changbin doesn't mind when the wet body wraps his arms around him, neither does he mind when the cold seeps through the fabric, he didn't mind anything. not when jisung was right there saying,  _you're here hyung, you're here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my rusty writing skills uff


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you.❞
> 
> Maya Angelou,  
> I know why the caged bird sings

It's been three months since changbin's incident. they didn't speak about it, just like they never spoke about the upturned furnitures in jisung's house from when he was sick. they were there for each other, but also left the spaces that were meant to remain, not all cracks were formed to be filled. jisung didn't speak much at home, except  _ yes mom coming  _ when he's called for dinner, or  _ mom can you sign this? yeah? here, it's for a school trip.  _ it's not new, he's always been like that with his parents, the only difference being it just left more conscious now. changbin thought about moving out, how even his father had said  _ yes you can, you should, you will be better.  _ chan offers because he's been living alone for a whole year and — “it's too quiet and spacious and i need someone to make me tea when im lazy” — changbin laughed, and said that he'll think about it. he's still thinking,  he hasn't said anything to chan yet. somewhere in these times, felix had come running to jisung, a small smile on his lips, speaking broken sentences, but jisung figured it out, he always did.

“seungmin is your soulmate right?” , felix said yes, yes, yes but then his voice got quieter, dropping to a whisper  _ but he loves someone else.  _ it didn't take long for felix to break down in his arms and jisung let him soak his shirt with tears keeping quiet instead of whispering sweet words which would hold nothing but lies. those words always lie. instead jisung thinks, he thinks how his parents who were soulmates fell out of love, he thought how seungmin fell in love with someone who was not his soulmate. maybe soulmates was not something everyone made out to be, so that's what he told felix instead.

“felix, just because he doesn't love you romantically doesn't mean he doesn't love you. there's a lot of loves and im sure seungmin will give you one of them. maybe not the one you thought you would get from him, maybe you'll get that love in someone else. but seungmin loves you. he's your friend felix he loves you.”

and felix somewhat understands, because jisung makes sense. he does not blame seungmin for falling in love with someone else, he himself had been attracted to jisung for quite a while. but that was in the past. so felix smiles, says  _ thank you jisung,  _ every word pronounced like he meant it, and left.

chan sat crossed legged across changbin and his friends — they were his friends too — and talked about classes and all the casual small talks, when seungmin comes, the ghost of dried tears on his cheeks as he falls into changbin's arms and sighs and silent tears flowed again. albeit shocked from the sudden contact, changbin hugged back.

“seungmin?”

seungmin told his part how he didn't want to keep it a secret from felix who was his soulmate —hyunjin gasped— , seungmin paused and said sorry for not telling him before and continued, and how he told him that he was sorry that he was in love with someone else, or at least attracted to them, he told them how he saw the hurt on felix's face but he couldn't make himself feel for felix like he feels for woojin—

“woojin?” ,chan looked at seungmin with wide eyes, and as if for the first time seungmin realised his presence and his lips parted in shock and fear. chan hadn't known seungmin long, but long enough to let his instincts kick in as he hugged seungmin and promised he wouldn't tell woojin.

“i won't tell anyone.”

it didn't take long until felix came back and told seungmin, “it's okay”

“huh?” ,seungmin was confused.

“it's okay if you like woojin. it's okay seungmin” ,and then he told seungmin what jisung said and somewhere between those words, both of them felt better, because, they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback !


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting.❞
> 
> Paulo Coelho,   
> The Alchemist

chan didn't want to be alone.

it went this way.

it had been a busy day, with red marks on his calendar reminding of deadlines, one after one, and he worked early morning to late night finishing all the projects and assignments. no, he didn't procrastinate, these were all on schedule tasks. it just happened to be too many. it was exactly 06:34 pm when he checked his phone, a yawn escaping his lips and the bright light glared at him at the sudden call.

_ mom _

“hello mom!” ,he ties a piece of blue ribbon and unties it again, and then again.

“chan……” ,his mother breathes, and chan stops breathing when she finally speaks, “your grandfather—”

it stays unfinished, but chan doesn't need to hear it to know, the heart wrenching sobs were enough. and when he could finally breathe, he cried too.

it was hours, probably minutes— no it has been hours, it's too dark outside but chan still can't stop crying and in the dark he fumbled for his phone and clicked on changbin's name before he realised his own actions.

“hey hyung”

chan wanted to say hey too, but all he could get out was a sob and then another and he sat there with the phone pressed to his ears and sobbing and maybe hearing a faint  _ I'll be there hyung, I'll be there. _

 

changbin was indeed there, in a few minutes he rushed through the door and sat beside the huddled boy on the floor and softly moved the phone from his fingers —”hyung don't hurt yourself”— and protectively wraps his arms around him and moves his fingers through chan's hair. it's quiet for a moment until as if chan suddenly remembers and looks up at changbin wide eyed, new tears pooling in his eyes and whispered  _ he left changbin he's gone. _ changbin gets it, some of it, but he doesn't care about understanding, he focuses on making chan feel better. for now, it's just chan. after a few more hours it's almost two at night when chan goes to the washroom and splashes water to his face and changbin waits right where he was, his arms numb after all this while. 

“hyung have you eaten?” ,changbin asks softly putting his arms around him again.

chan’s shakes his head. he's too tired to lie.

“i'll go out and get something okay? hyung? I'll be back.” ,chan clutches his hands over changbin's shirt.

“no please no. i don't want to be alone. please.” ,so changbin didn't leave him instead he wrapped his arms tighter around chan and whispered — okay hyung, not going. you're not alone.

after chan's asleep against him, fingers still clutching the fabric of his shirt, he picks up his phone, fingers hovering over the familiar number for a while and then he pressed it before he can think too much. it rings— once, twice, thrice.

“hyung?” ,a soft voice vibrates against changbin's ears, he wonders where he should start, afterall he didn't know much either and—

“hyung?” ,the voice picks up volume with an additional edge of panic at the silence.

“jisung can you bring us food. im at chan's house. he hasn't eaten anything yet and there's so much going on—”

“I'll be there soon.”

changbin waits, he looks up and sees the little digital clock reading 2:46am with it's harsh green light and changbin feels the guilt settling at waking up the younger at this time and making his bring food, but he didn't have much if a choice either. chan stirs in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. the front door opens and jisung comes in, packets of warm food in his hand, he looks at them, he looks at chan, and breathes and goes to the kitchen to take out two dishes and arrange the food on them.

“hyung” , changbin's voice is soft, if it was windy, the winds would carry the words right away from his mouth, but it was quiet and changbin was afraid to speak any louder, “you need to eat.”

chan isn't quite awake, he wasn't asleep yet, but he understands changbin's words when a bowl of hot ramyeon is placed in front of him and then changbin's feeding him, he doesn't put up too much trouble and let's changbin feed him. his head and heart still hurt, but the food felt good.

when changbin eats and goes to sleep, jisung was still too afraid to break it, whatever was happening. so he watched. as changbin fed chan, as he ate himself. when the were finally asleep jisung bought a blanket and lightly wrapped it  around the two huddled boys, his lips lingering over chan's forehead for a soft kiss, until he decided against and went to sleep too.

chan woke up first, still in changbin's tight embrace. he let his rational thoughts govern him now. gently freeing himself from his embrace and tugging the blanket higher over him he goes to get water. his throat feels scratchy. chan woke up first, or so he thought until he saw jisung head rested on the table, sleeves folded and water dripping from his fingertips.

“jisung?” , chan's voice was still sore, tired from crying.

he looks up with the jolt, eyes wide and then blinking, “hyung!” , he pulls down the sleeves over his wet hands, “wait I'll get water.”

“when did you— uh thanks.”

“the kitchen was a mess and i wasn't sleeping so i thought i should do something and that something happened to be cleaning the messy kitchen so yeah.” ,jisung talked off not knowing how else to fill the silence, “uh I'll make breakfast, something edible don't worry.”

walking back to the sofa he sees changbin already awake and sitting with the blanket wrapped around him. seeing him chan couldn't help but let his last night's memories resurface. his grandfather had been his inspiration, a person he always looked up too, his childhood memories were a plethora of moments with him and chan couldn't fathom out the idea that he was no more. he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him yet again and rocking side to side slowly.

“i hate this changbin i don't wanna be alone.”

“you're not alone hyung, im here, sungie's here. you're not alone. i won't leave you hyung i promise.”

a week later changbin meets up chan and let's him know he'd like to take up the offer of moving in with chan. afterall, changbin likes to keep him promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and kudos are appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> kudos will be appreciated! lemme know how the chapter was.


End file.
